As the computing age continues to develop and evolve, users desire more and more data in electronic form. As an example, instead of reading newspapers, many users now read online versions of the publications. Many users also access web logs, read magazines online, and even make many of their product purchases online. While in the past, much of this content has come in the form of static textual data, now internet data is not so limited. Imagery, video, and audio are now also easily accessible and provided in these online versions of publications. However, a problem with providing online versions of these publications is that much of the look and feel of the physical documents is lost when viewing online content. The users may receive similar data, but do not experience content in the same manner. Additionally, advertising and many other revenue generating functionalities are lost with online content.